Waiting for the End
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: A collection of USUK drabbles inspired by songs. PArt of the music meme. Mentions of cutting, and plenty of angst because I need a happier playlist.


_Meme Rules:_  
_01. Pick a pairing or fandom you like._  
_02. Turn your music player on shuffle/random._  
_03. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song the plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, your start, when the song ends, you end/stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is._  
_04. Do ten of these, then post them.  
_PAIRING- USUK

My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne

All Arthur Kirkland wanted was a happy life. That was not what he got.

Instead, he got Alfred Jones, the worse twat to ever exist. But, he was perfect.

No matter how many fights they had, how badly they got on each other nerves, they were perfect. They laughed together, and at the end of the day, Alfred was _his_.

"He's not worth it, mon cher." Francis said one day, with his stupid glass of wine. They went through this every day, and Arthur knew Alfred went though it with his friends.

"Shut up, frog." Arthur glared.

Alfred was always there for him, no matter how bad the fight was. And Arthur knew that was never going to change.

Then why did it?

It had finally reached the last straw. And Arthur found himself on the ground watching Alfred leave.

Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park

Alfred was a druggie. Not the conventional druggie. No, he was hooked on something way more potent.

He was hooked on Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred loved the blonde Brit. He was beautiful. Especially when angry.

Maybe that was why Alfred always started fights with him, why he always teased that beautiful man.

Alfred knew he was just pushing the love of his life away.

So, Alfred decided he was going to stop antagonizing the older blonde.

He wasn't going to push the Brit away. He was going to break that habit.

Somehow, he knew it was easier said than done.

Time of dying- Three days Grace

He had been an idiot. Yes, Alfred Jones, the hero, was an idiot.

He was sprawled on the floor, feeling the cold wood against his back.

This had to be a dream. It couldn't be anything else.

The reason he was in this mess gleamed on the table. That stupid razor. It was all it's fault. If it hadn't been calling him, he wouldn't have broken his promise. Arthur wouldn't have walked in, wouldn't see him.

If it wasn't for that stupid razor, Arthur wouldn't have left him.

Arthur, his light, his everything, left him.

That was when Alfred made a promise to himself.

No more, we wasn;t going back to the seductive razor.

He would live for Arthur, prove he was worth it.

Sayoko- Miku-Tan cover

Arthur's life was pretty much nothing. He was merely just existing.

He swallowed his pill and glanced at his phone. Stupid thing locked him out. Not that it really mattered.

In fact, all Arthur really wanted was to die.

He had for years.

He just merely existed. Everything was the same, day in and day out. The only spot of color in his boring old life was Alfred. Perfect, stupid Alfred.

Arthur was in love with Alfred, but he didn't love him back.

If only Alfred loved him, then he might have a reason to live, but there was no way. Alfred would never love stuck-up Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred was his only constant friend, who had been there since childhood. He didn't want to lose him.

That was how Arthur found himself in Alfred's living room.

He blinked as Alfred's lips settled over his.

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold it back any more." Alfred said rubbing his neck. Arthur just grabbed him by the collar and kissed him full-force.

It's You- Road and Ashe

Alfred woke up, grin stretch over his face. Today he got to see Arthur. Arthur, the man of his dreams. The perfect answer to his lonely soul.

It was Arthur, the one he would always love.

He was just to perfect, his huge eyebrows, his accent.

Alfred hurried to dress and raced out his door, eager to meet Arthur at the coffee shop.

Arthur was already there, ordering his tea. He was still perfect. The mornigns was always the highlight of his days, because he would wake up and rush to see Arthur.

Arthur was perfect. He was everything Alfred ever wanted. He was also taken, by that stupid Frenchman.

Weak Me Up Inside- Evanescence feat. Linkin Park

Arthur had been living in darkness. Everything he did, in the back of his mind, he would sneer and call himself an idiot. Every little thing.

Alfred Jones knew this. Alfred would frown, and make it better. He told Arthur how perfect eh was, how he was everything he ever wanted.

Alfred was a breath of air in a dark, moldly place. A ray of sunshine in a dark, forsaken place.

He pulled Arthur out of his dark nightmare.

Arthur had been frozen, his heart ice. Cold, miserable life.

Arthur knew Alfred since high school. At first they were friends. Then Alfred got popular. Arthur tried to retreat into the shadows, but Alfred just followed him and pulled him out.

Alfred work Arthur out of the dark nightmare he was forever locked in.

I want Nothing- Kerli

Arthur wanted nothing from that tosser. He so did not love him.

Arthur sat on the sideline, watching Alfred be somebody he wasn't. He watched Alfred pretend to be what his "friends" wanted. He knew Alfred hated these people, but he kept going back, kept pretending. Kept pushing Arthur away.

They treated him like crap, but he kept returning.

What did they have that Arthur couldn't give him?

He tried to make it so Alfred didn't have to go.

But Alfred insisted on hiding their relationship.

Because they wouldn't like it, but he still loved Arthur.

Arthur tried to be the perfected boyfriend, but Alfred needed that one thing. Arthur guessed it was that spotlight.

Arthur knew Alfred's world was going to come crashing down.

And he would be there to comfort the American when it did.

Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne

Alfred use to have the best home he could ever want. Arthur was his home, his rock. But he stood there, watched Alfred made every mistake, watch him pull away. Alfred guess he tried to help, but he had just pushed him away.

And now he was left alone. He had no place to go. He was alone in the world, and it was all his fault.

He rejected Arthur, and he didn't blame the Brit for giving up on him.

He loved Arthur and it was all his fault that he was gone.

He never wanted this. But it was his fault. He could blame any other.

He fell from Arthur's heart, and he had nobody to blame but himself.

He was lost and he didn't have his compass, his rock to guid him.

Alfrd looked up from his beer, he didn't remember what number it was to find green eyes staring at him.

"Let's go home." Arthur said.

Comatose- Skillet

Arthur was locked in this state. It was like the real Arthur Kirkland had slipped in a coma, and he was left in his place.

The only way Arthur could wake up was Alfred. But he had let him slip away.

He was nothing without Alfred.

He didn't want to to do anything without him. He was nothing without his obnoxious hero.

Arthur blinked his eyes open and couldn't believe what he saw.

Alfred was grinning at him, the morning sun dancing on his tan chest.

"Morning, Artie." He greeted.

"… Morning." He slowly whispered, like if he spoke to loud, this dream would shatter.

"I missed you." Alfred said.

Arthur paused. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, I should have never have done what I did."

It took what felt like hours, which was really seconds before Alfred responded. "I know."

Check Yes Juilet- We the kings

"I don't want to leave you." Arthur whispered. The paper was crumpled in his hand.

"Go, Arthur." Hurt flashed in his eyes. "Go, don't look back. Live your life." Alfred grabbed his hand. "It'll always be you and me. I'll come with you." Arthur opened his mouth. "I'll find a job. I wasn't planning on going to college anyways. I just want to be with you. I'll support you and me. Say yes, because just say the word and I'll follow you to the end of the earth."

"But what about your family?" Arthur asked.

"It's not like I'll never see them again," Alfred grinned. "You been wanting to go back to England since your first day in America. Just remember, it'll always be you and me, because I'll never leave you. I love you, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur's eyes widen. This was the first time Alfred said those three words. "I love you, too, Alfred Jones."

"Then say yes for me."

**A/N: … I need more happy songs, and less covers to. But at least I ended with a happy fic. But it sucked, so I don't know if that's an even trade off. Title of this is the song that came on after Check Yes Juliette, which is Waiting for the End by Linking Park.**


End file.
